farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro is the secondary antagonist of Far Cry 3, ''the archenemy of Jason Brody and the poster character for the game, being featured in numerous promotional materials. Biography Early life Vaas was born in 1985 in the Rook Islands and from a young age, he was a member of the native Rakyat. He was particularly close to his sister Citra and mentions that his first kill was for her. Meeting Volker Some time before 2012, Vaas became addicted to drugs, brought to the islands by deranged slave and drug trafficker Hoyt Volker. Vaas eventually made contact with Volker who found potential in Vaas and made him his right-hand man. Vaas went on to become the leader of the Pirates, a faction consisting of pirates that came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage, steal and murder. Vaas and his men would help Volker with his business (such as growing marijuana fields and kidnapping and selling into slavery people who land in the North Island) and strike terror and injustice in the Rakyat and the islands that are rightfully theirs. Vaas would operate from a hidden fortress in the North Island from where he would oversee the deaths and destruction he caused on the natives and the Rakyat who were once considered his family. The Vaas Montenegro Experience A few days before the events of Far Cry 3, Vaas captured and then tortured to death celebrity Christopher Mintz-Plasse and his camera-man Barry who were hired by Ubisoft to beat the odds and survive in the "real" Rook Islands that inspired Far Cry 3. After Chris dies, Vaas hears from a pirate about Jason and his friends landing on the island and leaves to "welcome" them. Events of Far Cry 3 During Jason's and his friend’s trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you "can do anything" from Doug, the nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over the Rook Islands. After landing, they are soon captured by Vaas and his Pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant are tied up, Vaas explains how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas was going to sell them all off, to make more money. After Jason and Grant escape, and make plans to save everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, killing him. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be his undoing. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes, he, Liza and Oliver are tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself. Jason continues his campaign of saving his friends. During a meeting with CIA agent Willis Huntley, Huntley puts on a recording of a conversation between Vaas and Hoyt in which Hoyt briefly chastises Vaas for not taking matters seriously with Jason and urges him to take care of him while he searches Beras Town for a transportation manifest that holds the name of Oliver Carswell, who happens to be one of Jason's kidnapped friends. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her kidnapped warriors, Jason and some Rakyat members ambush Hoyt's men who are transporting Citra's warriors. Jason is, however ambushed by Vaas again, when opening a truck that he believed to house the captured warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cinder block and introduces him to his insanity monologue before kicking him into a cenote, intending to drown him. Jason escapes, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas’ men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with in the abandoned hotel. Death After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason’s "death". Jason is lead to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After killing all of the pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all. When he confronts Vaas, Vaas stabs Jason in the chest and then seemingly walks away. Jason enters similar dreamy state in which he confronted Buck and kills several visions of Vaas, before finally confronting the true Vaas. After some struggle, Jason plunges his knife into Vaas' chest again and again until Vaas falls to the ground wounded. In the last scene, when Jason collapses next to Vaas after the long fight, Vaas’ eyes look straight into Jason’s one more time before Jason wakes up. As Jason approaches Citra in the final dream sequence, Vaas, or at least a voice in Jason's head that sounds like him, says that she's going to make him a warrior. Death speculation Following speculation that Vaas may have survived, Jeffrey Yohalem confirmed his death via Twitter, by responding with: ''"Sam and the privateers confirm Vaas's fate. What reason do you have to question them?" When asked during the Far Cry 4 Gamescom Demo, Ubisoft employees denied rumors that Vaas was to return in the sequel, due to him being "dead". The Insanity Monologue Personality What is known about Vaas' personality comes from his close (and dangerous) encounters with the main protagonists. Close observation shows that he is a reckless, violent, sadistic, brutal, unpredictable, cynical, machiavellian, psychopathic, insane, extremely prideful and remourseless pirate lord with a dark sense of humor and a frighteningly violent personality who is feared even by his own men, some of whom are as chaotic and psychotic as Vaas. Despite being more crazier and mentally unstable than the other antagonists, he was a charismatic and masculine leader and provided most of the jokes in the Far Cry Experience which saw the torture of Christopher Mintz-Plasse and his camera-man at the hands of Vaas. Trivia * He is voiced and motion captured by Canadian actor Michael Mando. * An interview with Michael Mando from G4TV revealed that when Michael went to audition for Ubisoft, Vaas did not actually exist. He originally auditioned for the character "Lupo" with features very similar to Vaas, but Mando didn't get the part. However, Ubisoft was so impressed by his performance that they decided to scrap "Lupo" altogether and give Mando the role of Vaas, the main antagonist. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY6bpf3Oy30 * Originally the character of Vaas' was to be a huge, heavily scarred man called Bull who looked nothing like Vaas, but Mando's audition was so good the writers changed the character design to the Pyro enemy, who looked just like Vaas, but with the left side of his face and upper body badly burned. Mando's casting and performance led to more changes that eventually led to Vaas. * Vaas is featured in the "Far Cry Experience", a web-series promoting the game, where he terrorizes a celebrity who is filming a reality show/documentary. He is played in live-action by his voice actor, Michael Mando. * All the antagonists of ''Far Cry 3 are killed with a knife, including Vaas. This is due to Rakyat honour, which requires killing with a knife. *Despite being the secondary antagonist, Vaas has more appearances than Hoyt Volker who is the main antagonist. * Vaas' definition of insanity monologue is based on a supposed quote by . * Vaas seems to be an avid fan of movies as he has made references to , and mentioned that he is a fan of having seen most of his movies, "even the shit ones". He immediately refers to Christopher as "McLovin", a reference to the film, . * You can spawn Vaas as hostile AI in the Map editor, but his voice will not be used. Instead, it uses a pirate's voice. * In the mission Payback, the same music in the club is used in Vaas' compound. * Montenegro is Spanish for "Black Mount". * Montenegro is also a former Yugoslavian country. * Much of his fight scene foreshadows the climax of the game, with Jason essentially becoming a likeness to Vaas' remorselessness and insanity, thus making the role of Vaas reborn through Jason. * He seems to have respect and loyalty to his men and allies. This is notably shown in the video with Liza Snow as he only told one of the pirates to leave for interupting the video rather attacking or killing him. This is also shown in the Far Cry Experience videos where he respectfully talks to his men. Gallery : File:Vaas 3.jpg|Vaas Vaas2.jpg Farcry3 628961.jpg Far-cry3-vass-640 r640x400.jpg Tumblr meyabtVBSA1qj06c7o1 r1 500.png|Vaas 384970-1920x1200.jpg 8lFoS5d06P4.jpg бд. Ю.JPG 1354615146_vaas.jpg CU9lo0kWwD8.jpg Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Male Characters